1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of decoding a two-dimensional enhanced-density barcode, a method of encoding a two-dimensional enhanced-density barcode, a barcode reader for reading a two-dimensional enhanced-density barcode and a two-dimensional enhanced-density barcode.
2. Description of Related Art
Two-dimensional (2D) barcodes, widely used to encode binary information on surfaces, have information density limits due to resolution limitations of reading equipments. For applications where the available encoding surface may be scaled according to the data requirements this does not cause a problem. However, for applications that have a limited encoding space this restricts the amount of usable data that may be stored. One such example is a standard ID-1 form driving license according to the ISO/IEC standard 18013-1 of the International Standard Organization (ISO) that is required to carry a 2D barcode containing an image of the cardholder. The space available for encoding a 2D barcode is limited which restricts the size of the image that can be stored which means that only low resolution images can be used.